Don't Stop Running
by TheDoctorsKitteh
Summary: R5 are in London to play some shows. Ross just wants to go back to LA and relax on the beach. But his plans change when he runs into a stranger in a bow tie telling him one of his band mates could be in serious danger. R5 and Doctor Who crossover woo!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't stop Running-Chapter 1**

**Description: R5 are in London to play some shows. Ross just wants to go back to LA and relax on the beach. But his plans change when he runs into a stranger in a bowtie telling him one of his band mates could be in serious danger. R5 and Doctor Who crossover woo! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood records or Doctor Who. But I'd like to own an R5 member know what I mean aye ;) haha ignore that. **

"I hate London."

"Aw c'mon Ross, it's not that bad." Rydel nudged her brother who was sat slouching on the bench watching his brothers and best friend chase pigeons.

"I'm not saying it's bad, I just find it boring. And its freezing here!" he shivered. "I just want to go back-"

Rydel cut him off. "Yes I know, LA, the beach, home."

"Dude are you going to just sulk like that all day or join us?" Rocky came over to where Rydel and Ross were sat.

"I'd rather sulk then chase a bunch of pigeons." Ross replied, getting up and walking away.

Rocky grabbed his shoulder. "And where do you think you're going?"

"You're not my dad, I can go where I like." He got out of his grip and continued walking.

"Yea well I am your older brother. So be back in 10 minutes, we have a concert tonight." Rocky shouted, seeing as Ross had already walked pretty far.

"Just give him some time." Rydel said and joined the rest.

Ross kept walking until he neared some sort of alleyway. He leaned against the wall and sighed to himself. He could see the rest of the band fooling around in the distance.

He couldn't help but notice Riker was acting strange, usually he would be the brother that was concerned or protective. But right now he was just being really chill about everything. Ever since they got to London.

Ross did shrug it off a couple of times but it was starting to get quite noticeable.

Ross was going to head back to everyone else when a hand covered his mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling him back into the alleyway.

Whoever grabbed him let go of him but still covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream or panic.

"Hello, sorry. Don't scream, I'm not kidnapping you, I'm here to help." The man whispered and pushed him to the side behind a garbage can. "hide here."

Ross sat behind the garbage can hesitantly, watching as the strange man peeked out of the alleyway for a second then quickly hid behind another garbage can opposite Ross.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Ross choked, it stunk where he hid.

"I don't have much time to explain," the man said "But I'm the Doctor. And you're in danger."

Ross raised his eyebrows. "The Doctor?"

"Yes, Hello!" the strange man wiggled his fingers making Ross let out a soft giggle.

"No but seriously, The Doctor? Is that just a title?"

"No, I'm called the Doctor."

"Is that just another weird British thing? Like 'oh ill call myself the Doctor, or the teacher, professor, nurse-" Ross was cut off by fingers on his lips.

"Shh." The Doctor whispered. "We need to be quiet, and no, it's just me. Humans prefer names."

"Did you just shush me?" Ross pushed the man's finger away from him. "But like Doctor Who?"

The Doctor smirked. "Love it when people say that."

"Say what?"

"That."

"Doctor who?

"Ah yes."

Ross shook his head in confusion. "You said I was in danger?"

The Doctor took out a long metal device, he pressed a button and a green light following with an ear piercing sound came out. It looked like he was using it to scan him.

"Yes. You are, putting this in simple words-" he seemed to read something off his device. "There is an alien who wants to capture you and take your form."

"What." Ross looked at him like he had three heads. "An alien?"

"Yes- a Zygon. And they have already taken your brother."

Ross chuckled a little. "Okay okay, you got me for a second there. Where are the cameras hidden guys? Rocky? Was it your idea?" he stood up looking around. The Doctor pulled him back down.

"You can't show them we're here!"

"Listen I appreciate you trying to make my trip better, but I don't need to pretend I'm in some sci fi movie. Wait, is this a film? Did Riker audition me for something without asking me again? Is this a fruit smoothie commercial? Mind you- those smoothies were horrible." Ross tried to get up again but was held down.

"Who's Riker?" The Doctor whispered.

"My brother"

"That one?" The Doctor pointed to Riker who was talking to Rocky in the distance, still near the pigeons.

Ross nodded.

"Wrong."

"Excuse me?" Ross widened his eyes.

"That, is a Zygon. They are shape shifting aliens that can replicate about anything. Sorry, but that isn't your brother. He's been taken by them."

"What do they want with him? And why do they want me?"

"I don't know. And I hate not knowing. But I'm trying to find out. That's why you need to come with me."

"With you? I Don't even know who you are! You won't even tell me your name!"

Zygon!Riker turned around to see them. The Doctor gulped.

"Oh great, its seen me." He turned to Ross. "Blondie." He took his hand, and pulled him up. "RUN!"

**YAYY FIRST CHAPTER **

**Hope you all liked it, and please check out my other story 'Bullet'. I know I still got to update that. But I just got excited to write this. The second chapter of this story will be up soon but I'm not certain when.**

**Allons-y!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't stop running-chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: nope, I do not own Hollywood recs or doctor who. Or I'd make a real life crossover.**

**And on we go, to see (more like read) the adventures that lie waiting for Ross and the Doctor! **

Ross ran as fast as his legs took him, not by choice though. This "Doctor" had a strong grip on his arm and was running pretty fast himself.

They had gotten out of the alleyway and neared a small restaurant. The Doctor loosened his grip on Ross' arm but still held him in case they had to break into run again.

"Okay." Ross panted. "Why exactly are we running? And who do you think you are that you think I'd believe everything you're saying is true?"

"Not now. Just come with me." The Doctor took him inside the restaurant, Ross groaned as he felt he could collapse any moment from all that running.

It was in the lighting of the restaurant where Ross noticed the odd clothing on the man. Bowtie, tweed jacket, and just as the Doctor took his jacket off inside he saw the suspenders.

"Not to be rude or anything, but where do you get your clothes from? You dress like someone's grandpa. Especially the bow tie."

"Oi. Bow ties are cool. Now get in here." The Doctor pushed him into the bathroom.

"Why the hell are we in a bathroom?!" Ross went for the door to get away but the Doctor pulled him from the back of his t-shirt. "Wooah there, Listen man if you're whole "alien act" was just to get me with you in a bathroom alone, then I'm sorry, not interested."

The Doctor shook his head and turned Ross around, where he was stood face to face with a big, blue, police box.

"What the-"

"It's my TARDIS. Stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Basically you can say this is my space ship."

"But it's just a freaking police box!" Ross was completely lost, it was a rollercoaster with this strange dude, he thought. What the heck was he doing with him anyways?

"Now be nice, she hasn't had many people inside her for a while." He stroked the side of the box as if it was his cat.

"She?" Ross widened his eyes.

"Yes- not it. Now in you come!" the Doctor clicked his fingers, and the box opened its doors, as if listening to his command. The Doctor smirked a little, obviously being used to welcoming confused humans into his TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed as she felt a new visitor enter.

"A bit small don't you think?" Ross muttered as he hesitantly walked in, thinking how little space the two of them would have inside that box ship whatever it was.

"But-" Ross' mouth dropped wide open. "B-But!" He ran inside feeling the console area, and the walls. Then he ran back out, looking at the exterior of the box. Ross entered inside again.

"I'm dreaming. This is a dream. I'm sleeping and its either the sickness I felt on the plane or I'm just not getting enough sleep. This isn't how rooms work!" He walked closer to the Doctor. "Pinch me please."

The Doctor shook his head and chuckled. "There will be no need for that." He led the blonde to the console area and sat him down on the jump seat. "RORY!" He called.

A muffled sound came from under the console area. The two looked down through the glass floor to see a figure wrapped under a blanket.

The doctor sighed. "Rory, Rory, Rory." He repeated as he walked down the steps and under the console.

This 'Rory' removed the blanket from his face. Stifling out a yawn. "Sorry Doctor, I kind of dozed off while trying to wire these. He pointed to something attached to under the console.

"Yes I and I told you to be there when I bring in the young lad."

Rory rubbed his eyes. "He's here?" he looked up to see Ross who was still trying to take everything in.

"Oh hello. I'm Rory." He walked up the stairs and sat next to Ross.

Ross nodded, still not being able to form a reply.

The Doctor gave Rory a knowing look that told him to introduce him to everything. Rory was good at that, especially since he was a nurse, he could easily comfort people.

"Yeah about him." Rory laughed a little pointing to the Doctor who was fiddling with the TARDIS controls. "He gets a little excited around new people. Sorry if he freaked you out."

Ross smiled a little. "What is this place?"

"It's the TARDIS, the Doctor might've told you. Yes, it's bigger on the inside. And it's sort of alive, so I should be saying she. And sometimes the humming… it does causes you to fall asleep. Exhibit A." he chuckled, pointing to himself.

"is it alien?" Ross said, observing the walls with interesting hexagonal shapes on it.

Rory nodded. "It's okay. You will get used to it soon. Oh and, about the Doctor again, he isn't human, which is why if he ever says something that could offend you, don't take it to personally. He's a Time Lord, and as you can see," Rory pointed again to the Doctor who was jumping about pressing more buttons on the console. "He's pretty hyper."

Ross gasped. "Are you alien?!"

Rory shook his head. "Nope. Completely human." He shifted in his seat. "Are you saying I ran away with a mad hyper an alien who calls himself 'the Doctor' and has a spaceship that's bigger on the inside- Oh my God what am I gonna do when I get back, my family won't believe me!" Ross suddenly realized he had just ran away into a space ship, and his family were still out there, probably looking for him. He even had a concert to play tonight! He ran a hand through his hair, the place was pretty overwhelming.

"It's a time machine too! I can get you back to five minutes before you left!" The Doctor yelled from another room somewhere in the depths of the TARDIS.

"Oh right time machine. He said something about Time-"

"There you go. Now you're getting it." Rory patted his back. " I had somewhat the same reaction as you. Except my girlfriend had ran away with him, and I was angry and jealous at the same time. I'm married to her now, and I trust the Doctor with my life now."

"Why is he on Earth if he's an alien?"

"That's a touchy subject for him. It would be better if you didn't ask. But if you're lucky, and he's in the right mood, he might share something with you."

Ross nodded. He must've fallen out with his family or been banished or whatever happens on his planet. People ( or aliens in this case), have their problems.

"Right! Rory, picking up your wife from Barcelona!" The Doctor punched in some coordinates as he smiled at Ross who had just taken a small tour of the TARDIS with Rory. Well not the whole TARDIS, as it has infinite rooms, but just the library with the swimming pool, (which Ross had wanted to try out) his bedroom, Rory and Amy's room, the kitchen and the console room.

"Can I see my family first then leave? And Barcelona?" Ross asked.

"Actually no, we are currently in the vortex, in nothingness we took off a while ago you just didn't realize because," he sighed "I used the blue stabilizers- so boring!" The Doctor sighed again.

Ross gave him an odd look.

"And by Barcelona he means the planet, not Earth, it's a planet that has dogs with long noses." Rory added in. "Amy wanted to check them out so we dropped her off there for a while.

"Right…" Ross said.

"But now that you're okay, BLUE STABILIZERS, GOODBYE!" The Doctor leaped up and pressed the blue buttons off. The TARDIS shook and they all grabbed on for their dear life as they flew threw the vortex.

That was the start of something.

**Oh dear my hand hurts. I usually don't write this much, and yes I know this is actually not that much. But I'm trying! Well I hope you liked this chapter! New ones to come soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't stop running- chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: And once again I do not own Hollywood records or Doctor Who!**

-doooweoooo-

The TARDIS materialized into the same spot as it was before when the Doctor and Rory dropped off Amy. Rory walked over to the front doors and opened them. Amy who was sat on a bench nearby waiting for them to return smiled as she saw the blue box re appear and stepped in, being greeted by her husband.

"Amy!" The Doctor said waving his arms from where he stood next to the console.

The ginger looked up from her hugging Rory. "Your timings have improved Doctor, this time I didn't have to wait twelve years." She mocked him before running up the steps and embracing him in a friendly hug. The Doctor chuckled, patting her on the back and started to fiddle with the controls once again. She looked around to notice they weren't the only ones in the TARDIS.

Ross stood on the other side of the console, still holding onto the railings a little in shock by the rough ride.

"Ah! And who is this lil fella?" Amy walked over to Ross and ruffled his already messed up hair. "You aren't so bad, pretty good looking." She muttered to herself scanned him up and down, Causing Ross to become slightly conscious and let go of the railings, standing upright.

"Im-"

"This is the boy we were looking for." The Doctor cut him off. "Well not exactly, it's his younger brother."

"Ah you have an older brother." Amy smiled seductively, "How old is he then?"

"Amy. Husband." Rory pointed to himself. Amy had a habit of flirting with any attractive person she met. The Doctor chuckled, she reminded him of Captain Jack. Amy rolled her eyes and walked over to the Doctor again, who was checking something on the screen.

"But why have you brought his younger brother? Is this some sort of a plan?" Rory asked. Still being unsure about what the Doctor was up to. He knew a Zygon was planning to attack, but he didn't understand why the Doctor would bring in a certain person they don't know. "Like, why him?"

"It's not a plan, it's a thing. And yes I know, he isn't special or anything." The Doctor replied but paused as he saw something interesting on the screen.

Ross stomach dropped slightly, he felt somewhat offended by what the Doctor just said. Remembering what Rory said not to take it personally, he shrugged it off.

"But, the Zygon that was planning to attack had already captured his brother. It seems they needed something. A particular type of person, it must be something they want to live as. " the Doctor pointed to Ross. "Something about him and his family."

So maybe I am special but the Doctor doesn't want to admit it, Ross thought to himself.

"Still not getting it." Rory said, Amy nodded as well, both confused. As well as Ross himself.

"I've gotten his younger brother as we will have access to information about himself, his family his brother who has been captured, and that will help us get to his brother."

"Ohhh." The couple replied in unison.

"Right then! Young lad, I will need to take a blood sample of yours." The Doctor walked over to him with a small needle. Ross backed away. "Uhh why me?! Why not them?" Ross stuttered, becoming nervous around the needle.

"You aren't exactly the brightest human on Earth are you." The Doctor muttered, still loud enough. "I think it's the blond hair."Amy snickered.

The Time Lord neared the Blonde."I have to take a blood sample from YOU because I'm looking for YOUR biological brother."

Ross' lips formed an 'o' shape.

Rory walked over to them. "No stop, you're scaring him. It's not exactly very comfortable having an alien near you with a sharp needle about to take some of your blood." Rory took the needle from him. "Let me do it. I'm a nurse. And HUMAN."

-dooweoooo-

After Rory had taken some blood off Ross, they sat him down as they put the sample in a small slot the TARDIS had ejected from the console. Some readings were shown on the scanner screen.

"Right we have somewhat found the location of your brother." The Doctor announced. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. In the meantime, let's explore a planet! I know a planet with short trees and tiny little apples!" he started to ramble on about how he went there a long time ago and met the tooth fairy.

Rory noticed how Ross just sat lost, his eyes weren't focused on anything in particular either, he seemed dazed. "Um Doctor." Rory thought how he must be feeling, knowing that his brother was taken away by a Zygon, whether to believe it or not, he probably just wants to go home.

"Doctor."Rory said sternly. The Doctor stopped talking. Amy turned to look at Ross and noticed what Rory saw as well.

"If you could please stop with the 'exploring a planet' for minute, but I think he wants to go home."

The Doctor looked over to Ross. Pouting slightly. "but-"

"Doctor." Rory gave him a look.

"Right. Okay. Ill drop him back to where his family was. He'll find his way." The Doctor was slightly excited to have a new person in the TARDIS. He didn't feel like dropping him off just yet. Ugh humans and their sensitive feelings, he thought.

"Wait!" Ross yelled. "Um, I don't know where our hotel is. We only just got to London. And my family wouldn't have gone home."

"Aw Rory c'mon cant we keep him?" Amy pleaded. "Look at him he's lost, and we can't just leave him while we look for his brother."

"Yeah Rory! Why not? We can keep him with us! I'll call him Puppy." The Doctor suggested.

"Guys look he wants his family-" Rory tried to protest.

"Puppy?" Amy cut him off. Looking at The Doctor with an odd look. "Seriously?"

"Yea! Do you have any objections?" The Doctor waved his arms about.

Amy crossed her arms. "Yes I do in fact, he isn't a dog!"

"Humans, you always have a problem with names!" he muttered loudly.

"WILL YOU STOP?!"

Everyone turned to look at the blonde, who now looked fed up.

"My brother Riker has been taken by this weird shape shifting alien, I'm in a bigger on the inside SPACESHIP with another crazy alien who has probably abducted the other two humans here and doesn't give a shit that I'm here or what I feel and wants to go exploring planets!" Ross stood up clenching his fists. "I have a name, its Ross. Ross Lynch. And none of you bothered to ask." He turned and ran down the staircase and into the depths of the TARDIS, leaving them all speechless.

The TARIS hummed in sympathy for Ross.

The Doctors hand was leaning on the console, he felt a small spark hit him. "Ah! Ow!" he held his hand in pain. "Alright dear I'm going" he took it as a message from the TARDIS to go look for Ross.

-doooweooooooooooooo-

**And I shall stop here, leave you to wonder how the Doctor will comfort Ross after what just happened. **

**Allons-y!**


End file.
